Holiday Ficlets
by commasplice27
Summary: SVU Alex/Casey Holiday ficlets. 2 stories
1. A Roommate for Christmas 1 of 3

**Fic: A Roommate for Christmas 1 of 33**

* * *

SVU: Alex/Casey fic.

Notes: This is a holiday fic based on the prompt: OMG they were Christmas Roommates!

I think I have proved that I am complete fandom trash, or at least coming along - when you are in the trope dumpster, you do as the Romans do and go headlong for the trope. Also, someone tell my muse what ficlet means… smh. Warning 2- swapped the order of the chapters to make it make more sense

* * *

.

.

Casey followed the noise down the, still, surprisingly long hallway.

It wasn't just a noise though, and she knew it.

It was a yelp, or a whimper or whatever it is called when a nightmare is bad enough to make you call out in your sleep.

It was loud enough for Casey's ears to pick it up in the outer-room. (The living room? Did Alex call it a living room? Was it a sitting room? A parlor? Did penthouses have parlors?). It was loud enough to disturb Casey's sleepless self as she sat in in the darkened room alit only by the twinking white lights of Alex's beautiful Christmas tree.

It still felt a little bit intrusive, roaming about Alex's home. And now she was entering her bedroom uninvited.

But, she also knew nightmares. And this nightmare… she didn't want to let this woman, who had been so nice to her, go through what sounded like a bad one.

She found Alex deeply buried in the duvet and plush pillows, but her face was visible from the faint light in the hall and it was pained in a twisted grimace. Casey gently sat down on the bed next to her, found her shoulder and shook it.

The woman sat up so quickly that Casey nearly gasped. In sitting up, she was also suddenly _so close_ to Casey, breathing quickly and trying to get her bearings. She seemed so much younger without her glasses, and her shoulders were nearly bare from the thin spaghetti straps of the silken camisole as her hair fell disheveled around them.

The feeling of intruding on such an intimate setting intensified ten-fold.

It got even worse when Alex put a hand out to brace herself on Casey's arm.

"I'm sorry," Casey said. "I just… you were having a nightmare."

"No… yes." she said, voice raspy before clearing it. "I was, thank you." She continued to be a bit dazed though, and in the battle to clear her thoughts and adjust to consciousness, she seemed to give in physically, and lowered her head to Casey's shoulder. And Casey nearly stopped breathing as her heart began to hammer in her chest.

Funny how trying to wake a woman from her nightmare, only confirmed for Casey the theory that the universe was laughing at her - that she was stuck in her own nightmare, one that had little to do with the actual danger she was in.

.

.

.

The difference between Olivia Benson in full command mode and Olivia when she was venting (bitching) about a case never failed to unsettle Casey. And Casey had spent years being unsettled during her suspension.

Olivia had the situation locked up with an efficiency and a authority that had the police, bailiffs, DA's investigators, and yes, even the FBI agent, working together to assess the situation. She even knew Casey well enough to let her pace, because she was forced to be cooped up in the most secure room in the building.

"You cannot be 100% sure that they were shooting at me," Casey fumed.

Olivia, to her credit, did not roll her eyes.

Rollins did, though. "Right. You only received a death threat." She said. "And we've only lost one witness - to an assassin in this case already."

"Alleged assassin," Casey said, tiredly. "The forensic accountants and techs are still trying to pin down the Bit-coin payment clearly enough for court."

"Casey, it's Willis. You know it, we know it," she said. "A few hundred million makes you believe you can do anything and take out anyone willing to put you away."

"Yeah, but no matter how many times he shoots at me, I am going to put him in jail," Casey said, pausing her pacing.

"You need to take this seriously, Casey," Olivia said.

Casey leveled a cold glare her way. "I'm not letting an arrogant rich perp scare me away."

"What part of he's already had one witness assassinated," Rollings said, "Do you not understand?"

Casey sighed. "What is it you want me to do?"

"We _have_ to look into the threat, a full investigation," Rollins said, trying to stall an all to common argument between Casey and Olivia. "Properly. And we have to let the Feds help." She nodded to the agent in the room. "And we need to get you somewhere safe."

"No," Casey said. "No way. I'll agree to the threat investigation and whatever you need for the shooting, but I'm not going into hiding."

"We're not talking hiding," Rollins said. "Just maybe a safe house."

"It's almost Christmas. I'm not going to spend Christmas in a safe house."

"We're going to need to search your apartment," Olivia said, holding a hand out to forestall the impending protest from Casey who was already shaking her head. "We're have a team chasing down evidence on Willis, and one on the assassin. But figuring out the shooter means looking at how he follows the targets, how he knew where you were going to be and you know we have to investigate fully so you have everything you need for court."

Casey inhaled deeply, building herself up for a full-strength argument when the door opened and Alex Cabot walked in.

"You called my boss?" she leveled at Olivia.

"In what world would I not be notified that one of my adas was shot at?" Alex said.

Casey crossed her arms, but stopped pacing. "They're just trying to scare me off," she used the most reasonable, calm tone that she had in her arsenal.

Alex just stared and tilted her head. "Are you really going to try that line - with me of all people?"

Casey's argument and bluster deflated in the face of the impenetrable wall that was Alex Cabot. "That's not fair," she stared at her chest and took a deep breath, muttering. "This is a entirely different situation."

"Please sit down," Alex said, assessing the debrief and planning session that was occurring in the judge's borrowed chambers, "And lets figure out exactly what this situation is."

Casey looked entirely unhappy about it, but sat down.

'Thank you' Rollins mouthed to Alex.

"First things first," Olivia said. "You need to stay somewhere else tonight, and maybe until we get this under control."

"Okay,"she said. "I guess I could stay at a hotel, or with a friend."

"If you're going to stay in a hotel, you might as well stay in one of our rooms."

"I don't want to stay in a safe house."

"Okay then, what is your proposed alternative?" Rollins said.

Casey shrugged. "I'll stay with a friend, that should be okay, right?"

"It will depend on what the building security is like, if we can insert a police presence…"

"My friend Julie is out of town, she'd let me stay at her place, and I wouldn't be a threat to her if she's not there and I'm followed."

"What kind of building?"

"She owns a brownstone."

"Okay, if I can put uniforms at the front and back exits, and maybe one inside with you."

Casey sighed deeply, "My friend Matt lives in a building with a doorman and security and cameras everywhere in SOHO."

"I can check it out, but I'd want to do a thorough sweep of the security."

"This is ridiculous. Don't I have say in this? It's probably just a bluff. I've been threatened before. I'm not -"

"You can stay with me," Alex said, stopping all arguments immediately.

"What?" Casey's eyes were wide. "Ah, no, uh, you don't have to do that."

"I live in one of the most secure buildings in the city," she said, her voice was calm and sure and low. "And I have a full guest room."

"That's true," Olivia directed at the FBI agent. "It's the Hayden Building." He nodded and looked around the room for cooperating nods. "I helped her vet it."

"Okay, lets get a secure transport to the Hayden building," the agent said into his phone.

"I can go to your place, pack a bag if you give me a list of what you want," Rollins said, patting Casey on the shoulder and giving her a reassuring squeeze.

"Okay," Olivia said, already moving on. "What's next."

Casey was left with her mouth hanging open.

.

.

.

The first time she came _home_ to Alex, she entered to find the woman standing at her floor to ceiling, built-in bookshelves looking for a particular volume. She was wearing the lighter, brown glasses, a perfectly draped white blouse, casual slacks, and polka-dotted chenille socks.

It was something about the socks, Casey decided upon looking back one day, that did her in.

She laid her key card down on the foyer table next to Alex's with a soft snick, and then retreated to the guest room to get rid of her briefcase and get out of her suit. After jeans, and a deep breath, she thought she could prove to herself, and maybe to Alex, that she couldn't be so easily disarmed by a woman in socks with an inscrutable smile.

She decided to head for the kitchen to get a glass of water when she encountered the woman again.

"Any news?"

Casey carefully set her glass down on the kitchen counter. "They're still having trouble tracing the bugs they found in my apartment." She shuddered at the thought of it still, knowing she still had not fully acknowledged the violations of her privacy. "Olivia said she's coming over later to finish up the paperwork on the threat assessment."

"She called, she'll be here soon."

"I am so sorry to put you out like this-"

"I've told you to stop apologizing."

"I'm-" she stopped herself, holing her hands up in front of her in surrender. "Okay."

Alex smiled, once again inscrutable.

.

.

.

"This is ridiculous. And completely unnecessary," she argued.

The harder Casey resisted, the harder Olivia argued back. "And it's important - you've said that yourself to-"

"Don't call me a victim, _I'm_ _fine_."

"I wasn't going to. But I also know that you want no room for appeals due to an incomplete search."

"Fine." Casey crossed her arms over her chest.

"Do you want to hand this part over to the DAs investigators?"

"No, just finish your questions."

"Maybe I should leave," Alex said. "Perhaps some privacy could make this easier."

"Nothing is going to make this easier and this will all be on the record so it doesn't really matter. So. Fine. Okay recent dating history, here you go. I am not currently seeing anyone. The last person I dated was Regina Barnes, an ER doc at St Ambrose Hospital. We dated 5 or 6 months. We broke up a month ago."

"Was the breakup amicable?"

"More or less. She had a bit of a roving eye."

"Anything there that was weird or made you uncomfortable at all? Was she ever a little too interested in your work?"

"She occasionally defined some medical terms for me, but she was never overly interested in my work. She thought it was dark and sad. Anyway, she was close with her family who are all doctors who do not like lawyers. Her brothers kept hitting on me. When her mother decided to like me and started to be nice to me - it pissed Regina off. So, I called it off, but it's ridiculous to think she'd hire anyone to take a shot at me."

"And before Dr. Barnes."

"It had been a while, but before her was Jamie Feldman, she works for the Brooklyn DA's office. And she has an young child and tight hours already, so there'd be no time to even harbor any ill will. Before Jamie you're looking to get into the time when I was suspended, so I really doubt it would have any importance even to a defense attorney looking for a red herring to blame this on." Casey finished filling in the information on the sheet and handed it back to Olivia.

"Okay. Thank you." Olivia closed the file with enough force to dislodge a paperclip. "Look," she said, taking a deep breath. "We're making progress. Fin thinks he has a line on the assassin. Since the judge gave us a few days-"

Casey scoffed. "The judge gave us a few days to get the case's new prosector up to speed."

Olivia sighed but didn't look too surprised as she collected the rest of her files and got ready to head back to work. "We're going to get this guy," Olivia said. "Both of them."

.

.

.

"I know this is hard," Alex said, the tension in the apartment had eased considerably once Olivia left. "I'm sorry about your breakup, and having to rehash it this way."

"It's okay. It's not like this is fun for anyone else either."

"It sounds like you're better off without your ex."

"Yeah, you're probably right."

"So, you didn't think she was the one for you."

"No. I don't think it would have been good for me if it had lasted."

Alex looked a bit concerned so Casey continued. "Nothing was wrong with her, it's just the way we interacted, I think I need someone… I'm not trying to make it sound like she was mean, because she wasn't mean, she was funny and quick, but I think I would have liked it if she was a bit nicer?"

"We should all have someone who is nice to us." She poured herself a glass of wine and offered one to Casey, and changed the subject. "I know you wanted to keep going on the case. But defense motioned hard to Judge Bradly, and-"

"And Judge Bradly, in particular, doesn't like a hint of a conflict of interest," Casey said accepting the wine. She took a sip and then sighed. "I know. But they could have at least given it to you," Casey said.

"Cutter's good. Jack is even planning a press conference tomorrow."

"I know it was a power move… but truly, you're better than Cutter. He doesn't have the same magic you do," she said so absently that it could only come across as earnest. "I've never seen him make someone quake in their shoes and scare them into a plea deal."

"Thank you," Alex said. "I'm sorry if it feels like everything is being taken away from you."

"Well," Casey said. "At least I have some of my other cases. Though magically," she smirked, "They all seem to be ones that can mostly be handled from my office."

"Huh, how about that."

Casey shook her head. "It's a little like house arrest in a really amazing apartment."

"Thank you," Alex smiled. "But people on house arrest generally relax and try to enjoy their downtime."

"What, you expect me to lounge around in my pajamas watching Christmas movies on cable?"

"Nothing wrong with a little holiday indulgence. But if your backup sleep ware that Rollins retrieved for you is anything like you wore last night, then you can't really call them pajamas," she smirked and her eyes nearly twinkled with amusement.

"They were my pajamas."

"It was most certainly an old running t-shirt from some race and lounge pants. Something you sleep in, but definitely not pajamas."

Casey shook her head, but let out a huff of a laugh at the teasing. Alex looked pleased at the sight.

"Make yourself at home, Casey. Try to relax and deal with being safe. Mindlessly browse through tv, or put music on or even Christmas carols while you read."

"I don't want to annoy you."

"I have more patience than I let on at work,"she winked, and sad down on the couch with her wine, crossing her legs and propping her chenille-socked feet up on an ottoman.


	2. A Roommate for Christmas 2 of 3

**A Roommate for Christmas 2/3**

* * *

AN- Continuation of the holiday ficlet...This little fic got away from me a bit, so, this is part 2/3 Also again, not beta'd (not because I don't love y'all, but because of the stupid holiday party and time and…)

* * *

.

.

The very first night in Alex's home, Casey was unable to sleep.

The adrenaline had worn off, and she was left exhausted, shaken, and with a gnawing fee in the pit of her stomach.

It hit home, just how unfair the situation was, and for as much as her life had been derailed and invaded, she was now doing the same to Alex. She didn't want to wander around Alex's apartment and invade her privacy more just to find some distraction, but she was going to go crazy keeping herself cooped up in the guest room much longer.

Alex's home was beautiful. This didn't surprise Casey one bit. It was all understated elegance, and was immaculately designed, certainly. But it was also warm, had a vibrant color palette, and livable, open feel to it. And thanks to the gorgeous, large, perfectly decorated Christmas tree in the center room, it smelled like a pine forest in Winter.

Mostly, the entire apartment felt a lot like Alex; only more of herself than she ever showed anybody.

She walked into the kitchen as quietly as she could, and found Alex in silken pj perfection that made going to bed or waking up a thing of stylish contentment, sipping from a mug at the small table in the corner, built-in for the views.

She looked up. "I'm sorry, did I wake you?"

Casey laughed ruefully. "I don't really know what chance I have of sleeping tonight. But I don't know what to do with myself. They didn't even return my phone or laptop, they're still searching through them."

"I meant what I said earlier. Feel free to use the entertainment system, or books, and let me know if you need anything. I want you to feel as comfortable as you can."

She took a deep breath in and let it out slowly, trying to stop a sigh. "So, you can't sleep either, or are you a night-owl?"

Alex shrugged her head to the side. "A little of both," she said. "Sit down," she indicated to the remaining chair. "This is a good spot to sip something warm, when you're up too late."

"I don't want to intrude," Casey said, sitting down as directed though, as Alex got up.

"I was just having some tea, would you like some?"

"Uh," she said, and brushed her hair behind her ear. "Sure," she said, "that actually sounds pretty good."

"You're had quite a day."

Casey snorted this time and cashed Alex to laugh with her.

"Should I adjust this to something stronger?"

Casey shook her head. "No, just the tea will be fine tonight."

She didn't know if they had run out of small talk, or if it just wasn't necessary in the calm of the night, but they sat there, without an ounce of awkwardness, drinking their tea, and Casey's stomach quieted.

.

.

.

Casey had way too much time on her hands to think.

It reminded her of her time on suspension, when she poured over each and every mistake, each part of her life that she had fucked up and the relationships broken; when everything felt like it might never be right again, that she might not get a second chance.

She hadn't been joking when she likened her situation to house arrest. She could hardly appreciate surviving the attempt on her life, and whatever joy in life and loved ones such a thing was rumored to inspire.

She was trying to act as if everything was normal, but it had never been more difficult. The situation was ridiculous. She was "escorted" everywhere. Anything public or spontaneous was severely limited. She had plenty of work, only her caseload had her pretty much cooped up in her office too. Her home was still off limits, and she was more worried than she cared to admit. She was agitated and anxious and did not want to show it, but she knew it was bleeding through. She was snapping at the squad, and flat out arguing with Olivia every other turn.

She'd never been good at staying still; and Alex -

Alex was everywhere.

Alex shared her coffee with her in the mornings. She'd see her when she came home. She was gracious and kind and trying to fix things left and right. She'd arranged for a new work laptop and phone, for Casey's triple-checked mail to be redirected, and any other thing she could to make things easier. Alex had even helped her finish her online holiday shopping, sharing funny opinions about all of the choices that could actually get to her family's home in time.

She shared her own little private insomnia corner at night, along with a cup of tea.

She really didn't want to take her bad mood out on Alex.

Thankfully, Alex's building had a full gym.

It was one of the things keeping Casey sane.

.

"How was the workout?" Alex said.

Casey knew she was still flushed and sweaty, and had way too-little on, in her workout gear, to be comfortable in front of her boss.

"Good," she said, adjusting the strap to her jog-top and finishing off her water bottle.

"It must have been," Alex said. "You're actually smiling."

"Endorphins."

"Endorphins? How hard were you running?"

Casey laughed. "Pretty hard. One of your neighbors was having a pretty strange face-time conversation while she was on the elliptical. I was trying to pretend I couldn't hear, but even my earbuds weren't strong enough."

"Ah," Alex laughed. "That would be Mrs. Gomez. She has no worries of personal space."

"Speaking of personal space," Casey pointed at the table in front of Alex. "What is going on over here?" There were shreds of wrapping paper, all different, obviously uneven and ill-sized, and two pairs of scissors and three kinds of tape.

"What does it look like?" She said. "I'm wrapping a present for my friend's party tonight."

"Okay ... "

"What?" She eyeballed Casey's obvious glee.

"It's just nice to know you aren't perfect at everything."

Alex rolled her eyes and then sighed. "I know better, I should have had the store wrap it. This happens every year. I should just beg out of the party, I'm tired anyway. "

"Don't cancel all your plans," Casey said. "I can take care of myself, and I've already interrupted your life so much."

"I cancelled exactly one dinner that I didn't particularly want to go to."

"You must have more... Christmas parties or people to spend it with. I don't want you to worry about me. You've done enough." She sighed and moved over to inspect Alex' gift. "Let me help you with that."

Alex pulled her hands out of the way and let Casey take over. "December kind of got away from me. I don't really have many plans this year. I have this party, and a rumor of a Christmas Eve party. On Christmas day I usually go to my Uncle's home to have dinner with family."

Casey practically leaned over her shoulder to reach the scotch tape. She didn't realize how close they were until Alex's elbow brushed across her bare abdomen, her running tank having ridden up when she stretched forward. She cleared her throat and moved back a bit.

"If I could borrow your finger," Casey indicated the center of a bow she was starting for a finishing touch.

Alex bit her lip and placed her finger in the middle of the present. "I know you've had to cancel everything," Alex said. "What are you missing out on?"

"Yeah, I've had to cancel a few plans. Not to mention, I was supposed to go home, which now I won't - but that has a little bit of relief along with the regret. At least I can avoid some of the traditional family holiday arguments and nagging."

Casey finished tying the bow and released Alex's hand for her. She smiled and laid her hands out in front of her, palms up in a 'there you go' gesture.

"That looks amazing," Alex said. "It looks even more professional than the store."

"Hidden talents." Casey.

"Really?" Alex said slowly.

Casey's ears started burn, so she smiled and winked and ran off to take a shower before she could say anything to embarrass herself.

.

.

.

Alex's kitchen was huge. Well, the whole apartment was palatial for New york, but the kitchen was a work of art. It was well equipped, methodically laid out, had room to move around it, and looked pristine, or at least, hardly used.

The lack of cases in court ensured that she was able to "leave" early. Her escorts didn't mind though, as long as she promised to stay inside like a good girl.

After a couple of nights sharing takeout, she thought she'd prepare Alex dinner, trying to be a gracious guest. She was dicing vegetables when her mother called. She didn't know exactly how long she had listened to her mother rant, but by the time Alex came in, she'd sliced, diced, and julienned every vegetable in the place, and her mother was still going.

"Mom… mom!," she said. "I'm sorry. - No, you are right. - No, of course I didn't want to tell you. I didn't want to worry you."

Alex looked at her and winced apologetically.

"Well, who taught you how to set up a google news alert on my name?"

Alex laughed at that, and stole a julienned carrot.

"Well, then, tell JohnPatrick he's off my Christmas list."

Alex shook her head, again, unable not to be entertained by Casey's side of the conversation as she opened the refrigerator for a sparkling water.

"It sounds worse than it is. I am somewhere completely safe. You wouldn't even believe me if I were allowed say it over the phone. But yes, I am sorry I am probably not going make it home for Christmas, but I'm shooting for New Year's. - No! that wasn't a bad joke!"

Alex flat out laughed at that.

"That was my boss. - I've told you about her. - Yes, that one - No. Stop using google. - You are no longer allowed to use google." Casey could feel her face blush with embarrassment. "Yes, I know, Mom. - No, - I don't know, - I'm not even going to answer that, - I have to go. - I love you. Bye."

"Tough phone call?" Alex said.

"You have no idea." Casey rubbed at her forehead.

"Whatever that last thing she said, it must have been interesting. Your ears turned red."

Casey closed her eyes and pinched the bridge of her nose. "Let's just say that my mother thinks she knows everything."

Alex let her off the hook though. "Most mothers do."

.

.

.

Casey always had been thankful that part of her job involved learning to control her reactions in the face of surprise.

Because, she didn't know how to feel about Olivia Benson, apologizing to her.

She was left with an update on her case, that wasn't really much of an update, a hug, and an offer to bury the hatchet and try and ease the tension between them.

Casey handled it graciously, she thought. She had missed the friendship between them, and things had been strained between the two since Casey had come back from her suspension.

She was even more thankful for a suitcase-full influx of new clothes from her apartment that Olivia brought with her.

She rode that high until she sought out Alex in her insomnia corner that evening, when it hit her.

She furrowed her brows as the looked at the woman ask said, "You made her apologize to me," as she joined her tea again.

"What are you talking about?"

"I think you know," she said. "You talked to Olivia. Got her to apologize."

"You two have to work well together in the past. It would have been a shame, if you were to continue the way you were going. Not to mention it wasn't helpful with your case."

"We were working together fine."

"But it should be better than that. She told me you two used to be close."

"Woah, that's, uh, - that's not exaclty-"

"Look, the woman has a guilt complex likes of which you've never seen."

"There's no reason for her to feel guilty. Things just happen and don't happen and go off the rails all on their own. The things that happened… they didn't have much to do with her. It's just life."

"Well, she and I go back a long time. I know when she's stuck in a stubborn pattern. She felt guilty so she was taking it out on you. We've always been able to pull each others heads out of our asses."

"Well, she apologized, we worked it out a bit. She even brought me some more clothes. Though I'm not sure I understand what kind of look she thought I was going for… but I'm not complaining. Especially not at this time of year."

"This time of year, the Friends and family… Not to mention, these kinds of situations make you want to hug them and hug them and never let go."

"Well, family isn't necessarily an easy thing for me either. I mean, I love them. I think well of them… maybe not one of my cousins. But, my life is so compartmentalized, and not just because work is not exactly the easiest thing to share."

"Its rare. Finding people you can trust. And then to have it broken."

"You're good at reading people," she smirked and Alex shrugged. "I mean, that's close enough to what happened between me and Olivia."

"So, it wasn't anything from before?"

"Things between us were strained, on an off right around my suspension … For a lot of different reasons." She was very un-proud of the fact that her voice nearly cracked.

"Casey, she hated hearing about your ex-girlfriends, and hated even more any mention of your suspension. It was not hard to see where the line of guilt led. Are you really going to tell me that you two never crossed a line?"

"No. Never."

Alex sipped her tea and looked at her the way she looks at somebody she's trying to figure out how high someone is willing to plea bargain. "But were you tempted. Both of you."

"Did you spike the tea again? I mean, how can you have this conversation?"

"Just because it's complicated, doesn't mean it isn't' also simple enough to be talked about."

"Well, try and sell that to her. I'm going to give you a maybe for an answer. But there were a lot of complicating factors and arguments about cases that let into the general state of animosity that you have noticed."

Alex smiled. "Anyway, I hope you two can work past it, maybe get along better once again."

"Alex," she started. "I… I don't know what to say."

"Just drink your tea," she smiled again.


	3. A Roommate for Christmas 3 of 3

**A Roommate For Christmas - ficlet pt 3/3**

* * *

AN 1: Have I whined yet that this was supposed to be a short little holiday ficlet?

AN2: You A/C shippers are awesome. You are great and thank you for the comments - they really keep the ship going with my muse

* * *

.

It was Alex's nightmare before Christmas that did Casey in completely.

Alex, with her soft words, and even softer touches. Her smiles, her humor and unexpected kindness. Her habit of walking around her apartment in fuzzy cashmere socks…

Casey knew. Well, she had an inkling at least. That her feelings had been growing stronger than mere appreciation and friendship. And growing fast… but waking her from that nightmare-

That was the final domino. The point of no return.

She'd come into wake her up, and ended up holding her.

Her arm came around Alex's shoulders more naturally than she thought she should be able to make such a move. But Alex's head was on her shoulder, and she was still breathing a bit fast.

Casey rubbed at her back, giving up all pretense and just, lightly held her as best she could from the awkward angle.

After a bit, Alex calmed, and became fully awake, and mildly embarrassed. "I'm sorry if I woke you."

"It's okay, I'm glad I was there to wake you up, but don't worry. I was already awake. I was just sitting on the couch, watching the lights on the tree."

"Hmm," Alex nodded absently, as if she agreed it was a valid thing to do.

"Hey," Casey prodded, squeezing her hand. "Do want me to get you something to drink? Help shake it off."

"Yeah," Alex said. "I'm not ready to go back to sleep yet, that's for sure."

"Allright. I'll meet you in the usual place then," Casey said, and hurried out of the room, trying to preserve herself.

She'd just been hit with an overwhelming wave of feelings. Self-awareness among the clearest them. And she knew herself. She knew her feelings were undeniable.

This was not a crush, nor gratefulness or hero worship. She splashed some water other face in the bathroom, to hopefully lose the blush at being so close, from holding the woman she knew she had been falling for so gently - and tried catch her breath.

.

She thought Alex was going to join her at the little table, but she found her at the kitchen stove instead.

"What are you doing?" she said, coming over to stand at her side and inspect.

"I felt like something a little different from tea."

"Okay, but what is it you are doing?"

"I'm making hot cocoa. What does it look like I'm doing?"

"It looks like you need to lower the heat."

"This is the way that my mother always did it."

"Yeah, our parents generation liked to scorch the milk, but I'm telling you, if you bring the heat up slow enough, you can get a good flavor, that is still less sweet than contemporary hot cocoa - which is what that generation liked, _without_ scorching the milk."

"Oh really?" Alex challenged with a crooked smile.

"Yes really," Casey said. "I worked every single kitchen services job that they had in law school, especially the coffee bar, in exchange for a meal plan and a paycheck."

"Well then, by all means, show me your expertise."

Casey bumped her out of the way with her hip, _softly_ , but still surprising herself with the physical familiarity. She reached over her even more to pull a whisk from a drawer near Alex.

She kept her eyes on the whisk though, looked at it and asked, "Alex… is this brand new too?"

Alex's brows lowered and drew together. "I use it a couple of times a year, thank you."

Casey tried to smirk at her, but her smile continued to grow in her fondness and amusement until it nearly took her expression.

"As much as I wanted to learn to cook," Alex sighed. "It never caught on." She smiled and shook her head. "But, I am amazing at toast. And they should write articles about my cereal."

Casey laughed, and finished up the cocoa to perfection. As she poured it into two mugs, she was conscious of feeling happy, and somewhere even deeper, the nearly palpable chemistry and familiarity between her and Alex.

She tried to push past it though, and brought the mugs over to Alex at the table and smiled to herself again

.

This had become her favorite time of the day.

Sitting with Alex, in the still quiet of the evening, kitchen lights set low, and the world calm around them.

.

After the cocoa, Alex joined her on the couch. They sat in front of the tree, saying very little, watching the softly twinkling lights - and fell asleep there. Alex's head against Casey's shoulder, nearly snuggled up against her side.

She didn't know if Alex was happily oblivious, if maybe Alex just felt safe and comfortable with her too, or if - maybe - Alex just might harbor some more-than-friendly feelings towards her.

It was way too much for Casey to contemplate this late at night, though. The warmth and the rightness of it, along with Alex's soft breathing, lulled Casey into sleep as well.

.

Alex woke up first, which later, Casey was thankful for. She had a feeling she would have been caught starting at the long blond hair and probably resisting the urge to run her fingers through it. But, Alex woke up first.

She only moved back a little though. Back to her original spot on the couch next to Casey. She squinted around, looking toward the clock.

"Here," Casey said, reaching over to the side table and grabbing Alex's glasses and handed them over.

Alex yawned and blinking, looked over at her. "Two minutes before my alarm."

Casey would have laughed, or smiled, or had some sort of reply, or even yawned herself, but she was too busy, taking in a sleepy-eyed Alex.

She didn't notice that Alex was watching her as well. Or even starting to lean in - until a loud, buzzing alarm came from Alex's room.

This time, Casey did laugh though, and rubbed her face as Alex sat up straight, a bit quickly, and stretched to cover for it.

"Well," Alex said. "Good morning."

"Good morning."

"I should go turn that off."

"Yeah," Casey said. "I should get ready too."

"Yeah."

.

.

.

Casey was finishing up her paperwork when Alex came in, triumphant. Power walking like she was accompanied by her own soundtrack, heels echoing along office floor, her hair, windswept and flowing, and a smile that could melt ice.

Or so it felt like it to Casey, so much so, she stood to greet her.

Alex was still smiling fully, her blue eyes bright, and Casey was lost in it for a moment, before realizing that Alex indeed had news for her.

"You are going to hear- officially, any minute, I'm guessing. But I wanted to be first. They got him. Both of them. It's solid, and everyone else is turning on them, his board and bankers and witnesses… Cutter is working on the pleas right now, and the second sentencing is through, the FEDS are taking custody and he'll be put through a federal trial. It's over. You're security status is clear. There are no more threats. You're safe. It's over."

Casey's mouth dropped open, and she aimlessly looked around the room. "Oh," she ended up saying weakly. "Oh."

"Yeah," Alex said, coming in fast for a hug. "Just in time for Christmas."

She laughed, returned the hug. "It's over," Alex whispered, squeezing and smiling harder. Casey wasn't sure what she was feeling, but Alex's joy was infectious.

She pulled back from the embrace, just far enough to be able to talk, and look and look at each other, but she was, pretty much, still holding her. And still smiling.

Casey had been driven crazy, under quasi protection, but - all of the time spent with Alex - she felt stripped bare, having that suddenly come to an end.

She must have looked lost for a moment, because Alex tried for her attention again.

"Hey."

Casey couldn't help it for the world, she looked into those blue eyes. Alex was still so very close, still in her personal space, still touching her, and she became distracted by an entirely different reason.

"Hi," was all she could come up with.

Alex smiled, and her gaze drifted down to Casey's lips. "Hi," she echoed.

The moment became heavy, and time slowed, Casey felt like she was barely breathing- she could feel her own heart pounding and -

-and then a cacophony of people entered the office behind Alex.

"You told her the good news!" Amanda Rollins said, coming up behind the two and patting Casey on the back and pulling her in for a quick hug as well.

The two were engulfed by the celebrating squad, congratulating them and each other.

"I bet you are more than ready to be able to go home," Olivia said, smiling. She then squeezed Alex on the shoulder. "And you'll get your place back too."

Alex wanted to protest, but the conversation and recap of the arrests were going too fast.

The comment stuck with her though. She knew it should have felt like an annoyance, having a co-worker, even a friend, stay with her. It should have felt like and infringement on her personal space, her private life. But it didn't. Not once. They got along so well, they actually seemed to fit together.

She tried to keep up with the merriment of the moment though, but kept looking over at Casey, who honestly looked a little lost as well.

Fin came in last. "I just came from the plea agreements," he said. "It's all over." He looked over at Alex, "Cutter was saying he want you at the press conference with McCoy, but Rollins and I got excused."

"But you two were key in finding him, and locking him up, you deserve the attention, and everyone should know," Casey said. "You're the reason-"

"I'd rather go to the party," Rollins said.

"Me too," he said. "And for that matter, you're excused too, Casey."

"What party?"

"The one we're throwing to bring you back home," Olivia smiled. "We thought we'd help you bring your stuff back, bring food, drinks -"

"That sounds - great," Casey said, trying to hide the internal sigh and strange disappointment brewing. "That's really nice of you, but it's Christmas eve, I wouldn't want to interfere with anyone's plans."

"What plans?" Rollins said. "We just broke the case, so we're clear when we thought we'd still be working this."

"Allright," Fin said. "We should be celebrating already. Rollins can help Casey bring her stuff home, Munch and I will get the drinks, Olivia-"

"I'll pick up the food."

"Alex-" he started, and then they all noticed Alex on the phone, slightly off to the side, looking serious and nodding.

Alex rejoined the group with apologies after a few minutes.

"That was indeed, Cutter," she said. "I'm being summoned to the press conference, and then dinner at Marea with the DA."

"Nice," Olivia grinned at Alex.

"Yes, but I had little to do with the case."

"It is your bureau, and you are… were instrumental in protecting me," Casey said, her eyes focused on Alex before blinking and correcting herself. "Well," she laughed and acknowledged the room, she really did owe them. "One of them."

"Yeah," Fin agreed. "Go enjoy the spoils, by the time you get home, your apartment will be all yours again."

"Yeah," Casey said. "Plus the restaurant is close enough to your place…, if McCoy doesn't keep you too long, you can still keep your Christmas Eve plans… you had your friend's party."

"Oh, right," Alex said after a beat, nodding almost absently. "Right."

She headed toward her office as everyone started to head out for their evening en masse, still cheerful and victorious, sending 'Merry Christmas' farewells, her eyes finding Casey's easily across the small crowd- still looking as startled as she felt, and full of something that looked like disappointment as well.

.

.

.

It was nearing the end of Christmas Eve, and last of the revelers had left.

It was very sweet of them, and fun, she had to admit, to let everyone celebrate at her home. They'd worked so hard, they definitely deserved a little fun and food and drinks with friends. Casey's apartment felt full for a little while, and lightened with the company, and it did chase out any feelings of violation from the whole ordeal that she was worried would linger.

In her final escort home, to her home, along with the food and drinks, Rollins picked up a potted rosemary plant that had been shaped and decorated like a Christmas tree complete with a small strand of white lights.

It was small and sweet, and Casey's eyes were repeatedly drawn to it, throughout the night, and she knew she'd been caught staring at it more than once.

Several of her friends, especially Olivia and Amanda, kept giving her looks like they were inspecting her, like they were making sure she was okay, like there was something off - but they let her be, because she was at least smiling.

It was a much better time that they'd all had together in a long time and it felt pretty great.

It really was great.

It should have been one of the best Christmas Eve's she's had in a while.

Except for one thing - she missed Alex.

She just couldn't shake the fact that she missed Alex.

It was strange, Alex had never been to her home, and yet, Casey kept looking around the party, and all corners of her apartment, expecting to see her.

The gentle quiet of the evening settled into place, and she didn't feel lonely, or out of place, but the feeling of something left undone - lingered.

She poured herself another glass of wine and sat at her kitchen bar in front of the tiny rosemary tree. She reached out absently and brushed her fingertip along the leaves and let her eyes unfocus on the twinkle lights, and her body seemed to decide something for her.

She got up, and went to her bin of mail, looking for a particular package - her latest gift order.

She still didn't think it was anywhere near adequate, but she had to get Alex _something_ , and apparently she _had_ to go deliver it in person.

And it had to be- _now_.

Even thought it was late. _She's a night owl,_ her subconscious screamed at her, _you_ ** _know_** _she's going to be awake if she's home._

She grabbed her hat and coat and gift and headed downstairs. Even the bitter cold of the night air on her face couldn't change her mind. She stood in front of her building, looking right and left when she heard her name from a now, permanently familiar, voice.

"Casey?"

Casey turned and found Alex Cabot walking up to her on the sidewalk, looking angelic in her white winter hat contrasting against her long red coat.

Casey's brain couldn't quite comprehend what she was seeing, or well, she could, but her comprehension was warring with the unexpected nature of the sudden appearance.

"Did I miss the party?"

"Uh," Casey's still startled brain began, "Yeah, sorry. "

"I knew I probably couldn't make it, but I wanted to try," she shrugged.

The shrug seemed uncharacteristic coming from Alex.

"Were you able to make it to your other party in time? Or did the DA keep you too long."

"I did. - After I finished up with Jack and Michael, not to mention the mayor, and the press conference and then I couldn't wiggle out of dinner." She shook her head. "Once that was done, I was free to go to that party, and - I did. I showed up," Alex paused. "But when I got there, I realized - there was somewhere else I'd rather be." She nodded to herself, as if she'd just managed to convince herself, and smiled.

"Everyone was sorry they missed you. But they all went home to get ready for Christmas or… well, a couple of them to get ready for their shift tomorrow."

"I don't want to stop you in your plans either- you were headed somewhere? I guess I should have called first."

"I was- " she looked down at the package in her hand, still taped up in it's mailing paper. "I was going to deliver this," she said and finally looked up at Alex again. "To you, actually."

"What is it?"

Casey laughed a bit, and the puff of air drifted out in a cloud in the cold. "Telling you would negate the point of it being still in it's package." She looked down at it again. She hadn't even stopped and let herself wrap it properly, she'd so needed to _get_ there the moment she decided to go to Alex. "It's just a little something."

"I have something for you too."

"Alex you didn't have to get me anything," she protested. "You've already done so much for me. I was a guest in your home. - You shared your home with me… in the most ridiculous of circumstances, you made me feel safe and normal," her voice cracked a little, but she powered through. "You were the one person who could actually understand and then you were so - you are so -" she stopped though, trying to collect the rest of her feelings and failing.

"It's okay, Casey," Alex said. "It's just a small gift." She scratched her neck and looked back down the street in the direction of her building. "But it's at my place-"

"Well, we could catch a cab… or, do you want to come up?" she stopped herself and gripped the package in her hand harder and tried to come up with the will to finish what she had to say. "I just, I wanted to see you - I wanted - this must sound so stupid considering how much time we've spent together recently, and you're probably sick of seeing me, but, it's Christmas Eve, and it felt, wrong, not seeing you."

Alex's smile grew so wide her eyes crinkled at the corners. Casey was transfixed by it.

"It didn't feel right to me either," Alex said, closing the distance between them. "I didn't really want to go home. And not have you there. I really came over to see - if you wanted to spend Christmas together."

"I'd really, really like that," Casey said, feeling her ears start to burn. She heard clock chimes from somewhere down the street and she looked at her watch. "Merry Christmas, Alex," she said, unable to stop smiling.

.

Her smile only fading when Alex leaned in and kissed her, taking her breath away.

.

Every hesitation, every caution, every worry of unrequited feelings and every ounce of self-restraint was swept out of her body in the name of needing to deepen that kiss, and to do it again. And again. And again.

"Merry Christmas, Casey," she said softly, finally pulling back slowly and enjoying the fact that Casey's eyes were still closed. She gently pressed their foreheads together. "Would you like to come back with me," she said, holding out her hand.

"Yes," Casey said, taking her hand and following along.

Halfway to Alex's, Casey said. "I've just realized, I don't have anything at your place anymore. No clothes… anything like that."

Alex smiled to herself and pulled her along. "You won't need them."

That left Casey a little breathless. Finally she swallowed, and said. "Okay, but eventually… like, in the morning."

Alex laughed for a bit, warming Casey more than even the hand holding hers. "I meant because of the present I got you."

Casey tried to figure that out as they got closer to Alex's place. "Pajamas?" She started laughing."You got me pajamas?"

Alex laughed even harder.

.

.

.

Casey woke up again, with Alex in her arms.

It had already become her favorite way to wake up, ever.

This time, though, the added benefit of being naked woke her up even faster.

She looked at Alex, to check if she was still asleep, and was happy that she was- she wouldn't catch her grinning like an idiot.

When Alex's eye did flutter open, she still couldn't bring herself to stop smiling though.

She didn't much care.

Alex seemed to be of similar mind, and turned over to kiss her, hands already roaming and taking advantage of the distinct lack of sleep ware. Casey moaned, overwhelmed by how fast her body reacted to this woman, and how amazing it was, to finally be _here_. Her hands splaying across Alex's abdomen, then moving to the small of her back, pulling her body even closer.

It didn't last long, unfortunately, as the phone rang. Two abbreviated rings pierced the room, indicating the doorman. It took immense effort, for Casey to stop, pull back from a kiss and roll off to her side.

Alex groaned and rolled over to reach the phone, laughing as Casey whimpered at the loss.

Casey pulled the sheets up over herself, catching her breath as she heard Alex say, "Send it up," over the phone.

Alex looked over at her. "Apparently there's some sort of large breakfast package for me."

Casey's eyes went wide. "I forgot about that…" she said. "I ordered it days ago- I wanted to do something nice for you."

Alex kissed her lightly. "I thought that's why you bought me the insanely expensive tea."

"This was-" she stuttered through the additional kisses. "I ordered the brunch package from Magnolia. I know you like their croissants, and I wanted you to have something nice on Christmas morning."

"You're sweet." She kissed her again as she got up and put on her robe to answer the door. "I was going to show off my toast for you this morning," she winked. "But this sounds good too."

"I've heard amazing things about that toast," Casey smiled.

"Well then, you're just going to have to stick around and experience it for yourself sometime."

"There's nothing I'd like more."


	4. A Christmas Kiss 1 of 3

**A Christmas Kiss - 1/3**

* * *

AN - I'm not really doing advent fics because worst at keeping up on an everyday basis. This is a small series of holiday ficlets, and if i come up with more, i will stash them here. I am also working on my WIP, I promise. I'm tyring to wrap it up in one long epilogue... we'll see.

AN2- Anyway, this is from the following prompt. 1800 typos. sorry. working on it. "Your majesty, the invaders have breached the castle walls – you must flee!"

* * *

.

It was nearing 7pm, and Alex was thinking about leaving for the day when Casey entered her office, grinning and nearly laughing.

"Your majesty, the invaders have breached the castle walls - you must flee!"

"What are you talking about?"

Casey chuckled to herself and came to stand next to Alex's desk. "The ad-hoc holiday party is roaming this way," she said.

"The Winter Holiday Party is next week."

"Yes, the official one that most people want to ditch out of is, but the unofficial one - the kind that Jack McCoy, and apparently you as well - pretend to ignore,….the one with the white-elephant-exchange, is tonight, and here, and heading your way. I thought I should warn you."

"There's a gift exchange?"

"The third floor crew came up with it. Instead of secret santa, it all has to be alcohol, and it has to be 10$ or less, white-elephant exchange style."

"There has to be some terrible alcohol in there."

"Yep."

"No wonder no one told me about it."

"You are one of the bosses," Casey said. "I only escaped to check on my messages while they looked for a better conference room to settle into."

"This can't end well."

"Relax, everyone is pretty much behaving, and the coordinators have bribed security with food, so they're watching out for us and going to call cabs when it's over."

Alex sighed deeply. "Well, at least they wouldn't dream of coming to my office."

"I did," Casey said, matter of fact.

"Well, you've never exactly been normal," she smirked.

They heard the elevators bing open and voices come out. "I know you think all the juniors and half the senior adas are afraid of you, but they've all been downing cheap booze, and that makes them a hell of a lot more familiar with each other."

At the sound of music starting up from unknown portable speakers, Alex stood. "Oh, god, close the door," she said to Casey as she turned off the lights and closed her blinds.

Casey laughed but did as she was asked. "It's just a party," she said, turning around to find Alex a little closer than she thought.

"They should be at a bar."

"No BYOB at a bar. Kind of kills the point of the exchange."

"You know it's bad enough that they decorated," she said, waving her hands around.

"I don't think the 'decoration crew' was more than one of the junior adas, and it was one of the ones you actually like."

"Yeah, but she didn't have to get my office too." She pointed at the wreath on the outside of her door. "Not to mention she had the balls for that," she indicated the sprig of flowering plant hung above her doorway.

"She's just looking for her role model to have a little holiday fun, I guess."

"She's lucky that she has promise as a prosecutor, and that I tolerate her more than some."

Casey stepped a little closer, though she realized that she didn't have to move very far.

Alex's eyes widened, though the now dim room made it a little hard to fully appreciate her full expression. She cleared her throat weakly. "Take it easy, Novak, it's just holly."

Casey grinned. "It's mistletoe, and you know the rules about mistletoe."

"It has red berries," Alex said. "It's holly. Mistletoe has white berries."

"Are you going to ignore the spirit in which it was hung?"

"It was hung in the spirit of someone who is going to get in a lot of trouble with her boss."

Casey tilted her head to the side and shrugged. "Don't you think holly is a little bit like a mall santa. It's so often mistaken for mistletoe that it really could call itself Mistletoe's Helper," she said.

"Have you been drinking?"

"They made me do two shots of some godawful cinnamon alcohol, but I'm hardly intoxicated, and it is tradition," Casey winked, and Alex felt some of her self-control wither. "Within consent, of course."

"You're very… uninhibited right now," Alex said, not moving to make any more distance between them.

"It's a mood I get in now and again, especially under the mistletoe with an incredibly stunning woman."

Alex's brain had absolutely no answer to that, and before she could react, Casey leaned in slowly, as if waiting for any sign to stop, and kissed her on the lips. It was firm and relaxed and unhurried, and Alex's skin burned as if Casey were fever-warmed.

Casey pulled back from the kiss and deeply inhaled through her nose. She bit her lower lip and slowly released it, chasing the impressions of the kiss. "This part isn't as traditional," she whispered. "But I really think we should do that again."

Alex nodded, even though she knew she absolutely should not, and let Casey kiss her again. And despite knowing better, she felt her eyes close and her own hands pulled Casey closer.

And somehow, she knew, that she would remember the taste of cinnamon and the touch of Casey's tongue against hers - every time she saw the woman from then on.

The second kiss wound down as the revelries of the work crowd grew louder. Casey laughed awkwardly as Alex stiffened at the noise.

She smiled and squeezed Alex's hand as they stepped apart. "I'll go and redirect them to the big conference room so you can leave unseen."

Alex was still a bit bewildered t the evenings sudden turn of events. "Thank you."

As Casey turned the knob to open the door as inconspicuously as she could she looked back up at her boss. "Merry Christmas, Alex."

"Christmas isn't even until next week."

Casey grinned even harder. "Then, goodnight."

"Goodnight."


	5. A Christmas Kiss 2 of 3

**_A Second Christmas Kiss (ficlet 2/3 of the Christmas Kiss Ficlets)_**

* * *

AN : I should be working on my several-part epilogue to my other fic, but these keep popping in my head. These were supposed to be just a bit of advent fun. And a way to keep writing. Now, it's all **non-beta-read typo-filled things** (typos kills me, by the way, they absolutely pain me when I find all 800 of them the seconds after I post!), anyway, these random ficlet ideas that run amok all day while I'm in traffic/etc. (I'm supposed to be packing and wrapping- but I had dental work today, so.. NO)

* * *

.

Casey Novak's eyes nearly twinkled when she met them.

"Well, fancy seeing you here," she said. She was dressed in a beautiful and understated, simple black dress with a silver necklace and pendant perched just above her chest.

"Hi," Alex said warmly (so very warmly- against her will) and gave her a brief hug. Casey's greeting, and kiss on her cheek still tingled a bit.

"I went to law school with Jill," she said, smiling. "How do you know the happy couple?"

"I worked with Scott for many years," Alex clarified with a weary nod of her head.

Casey threw her head back a little and chuckled. "You know, we should have known we both would both be at this party."

"It's a wedding, not a party."

"A wedding reception is a party," Casey punctuated this with a perfect waggle of her eyebrows.

Alex rolled her eyes and nudged Casey's elbow. "Considering the tight circle of Manhattan municipal lawyers… and especially considering what the planner Jill is-"

"I know," Casey said. "She sent out the RSVP a year ago- we really should have known we were both invited. But then again, everyone is busy this time of year…"

"That's true," Alex said. "We both do have the work party later tonight, in fact."

 _"_ _I_ already went to one work party. The fun one."

"You have the luxury of not going to the official one, if that is what you choose. I however, have to show up."

"Such are the perks of being a boss."

"The advantages and disadvantages are many and varied."

Casey laughed. "This wedding was certainly short and sweet," she smiled and finished off her wine. "My favorite kind. And the reception is pretty."

"It is beautiful," Alex agreed. "The lights and even the chandeliers... she pulled off the perfect ambience."

"And they have a very good bar," Casey's smiled turned into flat out grin. "I was a little worried about a Christmas-themed wedding, but they didn't go overboard, and the music is excellent for once."

"Yes, I noticed you dancing out there."

"I like dancing." Casey smiled and placed her wine glass on a passing waiter's bussing tray. "It's fun, even at weddings. And like I said, the music is good. What bout you? I didn't notice you out there."

Alex hummed a brief grumble before stating, "My date doesn't dance."

"He is a _terrible_ date then."

"He is more of an event-friend who also knows the couple. But, no, no dancing."

"I still say he's a lousy date. _I_ do not have a plus-one friend. So, I didn't even bother. Not to mention, I'm too old and tired to try and go out and find a wedding date. I," she drawled, "am at the singles table, with the other lovely singles that Jill obviously hopes will get together. But most of us knew each other in law school," she winked. "So that's _not_ going to happen. I wish I were at the kids table though," she looked around. "They have a better line on the wedding cake."

"They are also quite comfortable dancing by themselves."

"That's true," Casey leaned forward. "But you don't have to."

"No?"

She held out a hand. "Would you like to dance?"

"What?"

"Dance. With me."

Alex's mouth hung open.

"Come on," Casey continued. "Why not? I mean, if I'm brave enough to ask my boss to dance, she should be brave enough to accept."

Alex narrowed her eyes. "Fine. One. dance."

Casey took her hand and led her out onto a less crowded portion of the dance floor.

They danced fluidly for half a song, Alex letting Casey lead out of pure surprise.

"What?" Casey finally noticed the expression on Alex's face, one part shock- one part curiosity.

"You're," she started. "You're a really good dancer."

Casey beamed. "Thank you. So are you… socialite dance requirements?"

"No." She gave her an indignant look. "Well, yes - a bit," she admitted after a beat. "I was forced to go to exactly one cotillion, but I mean it, you're really smooth."

"I will remember to thank my mother the next time I speak with her. She insisted on dance lessons."

"Lessons plural?"

"Started with ballet, which I sucked at because I was _gangly_. Then when I got too tall, it was ballroom, so I could meet a good husband… I can do most of the moves still, including," she hinted and checked on her expression first, and spun Alex once, pulling her back into in a quick and non-dramatic dip. Alex laughed nervously, but recovered well. Especially since when she pulled her back from the dip, she ended up being very close. Very, very close.

Casey's arms still held her, warm and strong, but not _keeping_ her there. Alex stared at Casey's lips. There was something of a smile there, but it wasn't a smirk. The expression wasn't smug. It was anticipation, and temptation.

And she stared just a little bit too-long, and Casey leaned her head down and kissed her.

 _And Alex kissed back._

Warm and sweet and more than a hint of intensity yet to come.

When they finally pulled apart, Casey lead them into the next dance to match the music change. Alex cleared her throat, and leveled a piercing, inspecting look at her.

"What has gotten into you?"

"I don't know," Casey said softly, and a little teasingly. "Maybe you just bring something out in me."

"You can't just keep kissing me," Alex said, what what Casey imagined to be a _how did this happen again?_ expression on her face. She could have sworn Alex was blushing.

"Okay," Casey said, with a hint of a smile on her face.

"I'm your boss-"

"Yeah," Casey said, "But, this is just the dance floor, and I'm leading."

"I'm your boss," Alex repeated. "It shouldn't.. We shouldn't…"

"If you want me to stop, just say the word."

Alex, appeared to be considering it, but- the song ended, and the music stopped.

"Saved by the wedding coordinator," Casey said, as announcements were made for everyone to return to their tables, because the cake was about to be cut, and smiled and as she returned to her table with a wink, said, "Let me know when you decide on that."

—


	6. A Christmas Kiss 3 of 3

**Third time's a Charm (A Christmas Kiss ficlet pt. 3/3)**

* * *

AN: This is one of my worst habits - getting ideas when I'm supposed to be doing something else! It is the wickedest form of procrastination, I mean it! -

AN2: this is the last of my holiday fic prompt ideas... so far

* * *

.

"Casey, you came."

Casey was pulled into a warm hug and ushered out of the cold and into the party.

"Merry Christmas, Mary," she kissed the woman's cheek and ignored the internal shudder that came each time she used her mentor's first name. The woman would probably always be _Judge Clark_ in Casey's mind first, no matter how much older Casey got, or how long they knew one another. "I said I would come."

"Yes, you did, and I'm glad you came," Judge Clark squeezed her shoulder. "A good social life is very important. And that is a truly terrible sweater."

"Thank you, as is yours," Casey smiled. "And, as far as my social life goes, I'm doing just fine."

"And yet you came alone? I believe you had a plus-one invite."

"I am just not seeing anyone right now." Casey tried to resist the urge to call her long-time mentor out on her mothering.

"That's a shame."

"Yes, but," her lips twitched. "Trust me, I'm doing fine."

"Have you been having any fun lately?" she said as they walked through the crowds towards the bar. "You can't let work take over your life anymore- you know that's not good for anybody."

"I have. I've been having a great time this holiday season as a matter of fact. Plenty of _life_ after work to keep up with."

"Good," she said, patting her on the back. "Now head in and mingle, and not just with the white-collar crowd."

"Yes, ma'am," she smirked.

"You are certainly sounding like your old self," she said as she headed back to her hosting duties. "Good to see you're still that smart-ass kid under all that SVU brooding."

Casey's shoulders shook with laughter as she headed toward the food, looking for faces she recognized.

.

She made several rounds of the party before feeling eyes on her. When Casey turned and saw who was staring, she set her mimosa down, and smiled widely.

Alex didn't know what she expected when she showed up at her uncle's house, beyond a bit of fussing from her aunt and uncle, along with many judges and lawyers letting loose and amusing themselves in the silly sweater tradition Uncle Bill and his friends insisted upon.

She did not expect to see the woman who had been everywhere lately; the one who turned out to be as equally difficult to ignore as she was to forget. And she was standing across the room, grinning at her, the dimples in her cheeks standing out like charmed punctuation marks.

Alex bit her lip to prevent herself from laughing, because what other way was there for her to respond to the absurdity of running into Casey again, at yet another party.

Casey seemed to be perfectly content, staying put and staring and grinning at her.

Alex shook her head at the universe, and came walking over.

"This is the greatest present in history of Christmas," Casey said.

"What exactly are you talking about?"

"Alexandra Cabot, one of the most feared prosecutors in New York, is wearing a Star Wars Christmas sweater. "

"It's a sweater party. Do I not look the part?"

"Do you not look the part?" Casey rolled her eyes. "You look so much the part that you could very well be on your way to go ice-skating, or sleigh riding."

"It's my uncle's ugly sweater party. I was obligated to wear one."

"I'm sorry, I do have two points," she held up two fingers, but her eyes were glowing. "But, I am still in such a state of childlike joy that I'm having trouble articulating them… I haven't felt like this since I came downstairs when I was seven and found a bike under the tree."

"I'm so glad you've found the spirit of the season at my expense," she said drolly.

Casey shook her head, not even sure where to start. "This is… this is just so unfair."

"What is?"

"One," Casey held up a finger, "You look way too good in a Christmas sweater, you're making us mere mortals look bad."

Alex rolled her eyes.

"And two," she briefly held up two fingers, but then let her hand fall as if she were rendered helpless. "You like Star Wars."

"Take it easy, Novak. This was just the most tolerable sweater I could find."

"Nope." Casey didn't buy it. "It's just so very unfair. You are smart and talented, and beautiful, and - you like Star Wars? It's not fair to humanize my boss this much, you know."

"Oh, so you _do_ remember I am your boss."

Casey wiggled her eyebrows.

Alex sighed. "I wasn't human enough to you before?"

"I think you know where my esteem and admiration reside when it comes to you," she said, in a low, soft voice.

Alex cleared her throat. "So, liking Star Wars makes me more relatable?"

"This is so unfair that I think I'm going to need another mimosa to deal with it properly."

Alex shook her head, but ended up following Casey to the bar.

.

The party picked up pace, though, and they were pulled separate ways into the crowds for mingling and networking and merriment. Every now and again, Alex would catch Casey's gaze though, and receive an affectionate smile through the non-committal party mask that the woman wore.

Eventually, she received a text. _Want to meet me for one last drink in the library?_

For the world, she couldn't have explained why she agreed.

"Are you feeling better now? Is the world fair once again?"

"Yes. Thank you. The orange juice helps," Casey smiled, handing a drink to Alex.

"I'm sure the champagne in the flute doesn't hurt either."

"Not one bit." She took a sip. "So, your uncle is Judge William Harriman?"

"He likes it better when I call him Uncle bill."

She sipped her drink and smiled. "You have the same eyes."

"They run on my mother's side," Alex continued. "He's my favorite uncle. He and his friends throw this party every year."

Casey nodded. "Judge Clark invited me."

"You're friends with Mary Clark?"

"A little more than friends, maybe? I think I like her even better than my real aunts. I've known her for a long time. I clerked for her. She's been doubling up in the mentoring since I got in trouble. She's trying to keep me on the straight and narrow."

"As are many of us," Alex smirked.

"I can't believe we're at the same party again."

"I believe you said something about the commonalities of Manhattan lawyers… some of our circles were bound to overlap."

"Like a ven diagram."

"Or maybe Murphy's law."

"Just what do you think will go wrong, then?"

"So many things." Alex predicted quietly. "But you have a good point. How have we never run into each other socially before?"

"Well," Casey brushed a red lock behind her ear. "I was still in school when you were clerking, then when you were building your career, I was clerking. By the time I would have been old enough, and had enough work experience-"

"I went away. And when I came back-"

Casey held her free hand out and winced, "I had a _sabbatical_."

"I guess we just kept missing each other."

"Unfortunately," she winked. "It would have been nice, looking forward to seeing you at these types of events."

"I don't know… I know how you get at parties."

Casey gave her a shit eating grin. "And just how do I get?"

Alex's expression read: _You're really going to try that?_

Casey had the nerve to laugh. When she stopped, her eyes settled on Alex for a little too long. "You never did tell me what you decided, by the way."

"Tell you what?"

Casey looked at her, bemused. Then she smirked and took a step, practically sauntering toward her in retort.

"Oh," Alex said, clearing her throat. "Right."

"Right." She took another step, getting closer to being in Alex's personal space once again. "Well?"

Their bodies weren't even touching and still, Alex swore she smelled cinnamon.

The urge to kiss Casey, to wipe that smug grin off her face, crept up within.

So, she did.

She grabbed Casey's arms and pulled her in and kissed her.

Casey kissed her back without a second's hesitation.

Her goal had been to shut Casey up and stop that grin, and it worked. Alex started to smile in victory, and she pulled back to continue the conversation.

And then Casey pulled her back in harder, and kissed her again. Like she had before- that annoying habit she had of pulling her body close and expertly kissing her.

It was all way too easy, and sexy, and… undemanding - as if she had all the time in the world and this was the only thing she wanted to be doing.

And each time it happened, (Alex would never admit), it left her in a bit of a daze.

"Let me take you out to dinner," Casey said, recovering first.

Alex stepped back and gathered herself. She looked torn, and for a moment, Casey thought she might decline.

"Surprise yourself, Cabot," she said.

 _I already have_ , Alex thought.

"It's just dinner."

Alex gave her a lopsided smile. "Don't get conventional on me now, Novak."

Casey raised her eyebrow. "Did you have something else in mind, somewhere else you'd like me to take you?"

"Your first idea sounded fun."

"My first idea?"

"Ice skating."

"Oh," she said, surprised, and laughed. "Right. Well, okay, yeah, I am willing to take you anywhere you want to go."

"You're not interested? I thought-"

"I think I've proven that I'm very interested. But I should warn you, I'm terrible at ice skating."

Alex looked at her in obvious disbelief.

"I know I have a reputation, but that's the one sport I'm terrible at. I'm a veritable Bambi on ice… but the more I think about it," she bit her lip, mulling it over before grinning. "The better it sounds."

"Is that so? What made you come around?"

"Well," she said. "You'll have to hold my hand, to keep me from falling."

"I make no promises. But maybe we should give it a try anyway."

"I can live with that."

"Then, it's a date."


End file.
